Su Varita
by Blueberry Night
Summary: Bellatrix ama su varita. Son una sola. Este fic participa para el reto especial: "Primeras veces" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. Disclaimer: JK Rowling, saga de libros de Harry Potter (olvidé de poner el disclaimer dentro)


No puedo creer que terminé! :'D Soy tan feliz.

Nunca escribí un fic de este personaje, espero que me perdonen si no les gusta o me quedó muy OoC.

* * *

><p><strong>Este fic participa para el reto especial: <em>"Primeras veces"<em> del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.**

_(Para conmemorar de paso que es la primera vez que termino un reto!)_

**Personaje asignado: Bellatrix (Black) Lestrange.**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Su Varita<strong>_

Habían varias cosas que Bella nunca olvidaría. Su primera y única varita, por ejemplo.

Muy orgullosamente había ido con sus padres al Callejón Diagon. Ollivander le entregó la que llegaría a ser su más preciado tesoro y su más fiel compañera. Cuando la sujetó por primera vez fue la mejor sensación que experimentó.

No supo en ese momento nombrar lo que sintió. Era una mezcla de autosuficiencia, satisfacción, felicidad... Cuando fue más grande supo cómo se llamaba: era la sensación de _poder._

Delicioso y absoluto poder.

Cuando llegó por primera vez a Hogwarts su ansiedad era incontenible, pues quería usar su varita; aprender, sacar el mayor provecho posible.

Solía destacarse en Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, pero no porque su tarea estuviera bien hecha o participara en las clases, se destacaba por el perfecto control que tenía sobre los hechizos que lanzaba: puntería perfecta, máxima precisión, potencia inmejorable.

Siempre fue halagada por aquellos quienes tenían la oportunidad de verla realizar un hechizo.

Pero así como su talento era grande, también lo era su ambición. Al pasar los años los simples hechizos que le enseñaban en clases empezaron a ser insatisfactorios. Cuando llegó a cuarto año empezó a rodearse de gente con sus mismos ideales. Era grandioso para ella, por fin su fiel amiga podría destacarse en otras áreas.

La primera vez que probó el maleficio Imperio, ¡oh, fue grandioso! De nuevo tuvo esa sensación de poder que no sentía hace tanto tiempo, pero esta vez fue ligeramente diferente, fue como una explosión en todo su cuerpo, la sangre bombeando en sus venas, la adrenalina recorriendo sus músculos, satisfacción en cada célula de su cuerpo. Su magia concentrándose en su brazo extendido, yendo lento hacia su mano, como una caricia, la sintió pasar por su varita. Era una rara comodidad: la varita adaptándose a su magia, hecha para ella.

El maleficio, para su satisfacción pero no sorpresa, salió a la perfección, y ese asqueroso niño sangre sucia empezó a golpearse la cara con sus propias manos.

El grupo de Slytherin que le había enseñado a realizar el Imperio, y que se encontraba atrás suyo observando todo, empezó a reír al verlo. Ella también rió. ¡Estaba tan feliz! Le encantaban las cosas nuevas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando era ya casi una adulta, al cumplir la mayoría de edad, dejó el colegio y su mayor deseo se hizo realidad: fue aceptada para unirse al mejor mago de la historia.

No pudo contener sus lágrimas cuando el Señor de las Tinieblas le encomendó su primera misión.

Era una prueba, Bella lo sabía, el Señor de las Tinieblas quería medir su potencial, ver su talento. Bellatrix no perdería esta oportunidad, ella sabía que era una muy buena bruja. Le demostraría que era la más digna bruja para cargar el título de Mortífaga.

Su misión consistía en averiguar cualquier información sobre una organización que se estaba formando para eliminar a su Amo. Él sospechaba que el viejo loco de Dumbledore tenía algo que ver, y por consiguiente, él no debía saber nada acerca de ella.

Viajó prácticamente por todo el Reino Unido, su único equipaje era su varita, su arma, su vida.

Nunca desaprovechó la oportunidad de demostrar su destreza. Usó todo su arsenal de hechizos y maleficios para arrancar hasta la última gota de información. Incluso torturó a _muggles_ para extraer cualquier pista posible.

El último día de su misión tuvo la oportunidad. Un pequeño duelo se dio entre ella y un mago muy nervioso. Bella lo torturó para que le dijese lo que sabía, pero por un pequeño descuido, él empezó a defenderse.

Fue divertido al principio, ella esquivando fácilmente todos los ataques mientras el miedo del mago iba en aumento. Y ahí estaba de nuevo, esa sensación de superioridad y seguridad. Bellatrix tenía totalmente a su merced a aquel mago. Pero comenzaba a aburrirse; mientras consideraba qué hacer con él, sintió un hechizo rozarle el hombro. Un odio corrosivo la invadió. ¿Cómo se atrevía? ¿cómo se atrevía ese asqueroso sangre impura a lanzarle un hechizo a ella, descendiente de una de las más respetadas y reconocidas familias de sangre pura?

No lo toleró.

Ella sabía cómo se conjuraba la maldición y se la había visto hacer a muchas personas. Pero ante la expectativa de hacerlo ella misma, por primera vez, la llenó de dicha.

Concentró toda su energía en su brazo derecho. Pronunció cada letra como un rezo sagrado; el grito se sintió como terciopelo en su garganta.

Al instante sintió todo su cuerpo vibrar, ronronear de gusto. La tan adorada satisfacción, el poder... Su magia recorriendo su cuerpo entero, un cosquilleo en sus extremidades, en su nuca, hasta llegar a su codo, muñeca, dedos, su hermosa varita...

Una luz verde llenó el lugar un segundo y luego silencio. Bellatrix aún tenía el brazo extendido. Miró al suelo, hacia el mago muerto sobre su espalda y empezó a reír.

Fue perfecto. El Señor de las Tinieblas dejó que poseyera la Marca Tenebrosa en su blanco brazo izquierdo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Durante los años siguientes portó con orgullo aquella marca. Se había hecho una reputación por su habilidad, por su crueldad y muchos Mortífagos la envidiaban por el especial trato que ella parecía tener con el Señor Tenebroso.

A Bella le encantaba la fama que tenía. Y sacaba provecho de ella cada vez que se le presentaba una oportunidad, al igual que presumir su talento.

Era ella la que siempre torturaba, la que siempre era encomendada para las tareas importantes, la que siempre tenía las mejores víctimas.

Se sentía en las nubes, su situación no podía ser mejor. Pero por desgracia, las cosas buenas no pueden durar siempre y se anunció la muerte de su Amo.

Fue como un tremendo golpe en la cara para Bellatrix, el dolor se sentía físico. Hubiese llorado, pero estaba muy ocupada descargando su odio contra la primera cosa que se moviera.

Con su esposo decidieron que era mejor no huír. No se esconderían de lo que son, eso sería una vergüenza. Los magos no deberían esconderse, ellos eran superiores, esos _muggles_ eran una escoria.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lo peor que le pudo haber suceder desde que su Amo desapareció (porque ella sabía que él no podía morir), no fue el que la atraparan los del Ministerio, ni que la llevaran a Azkaban, fue el hecho de que le quitaron su varita.

Hizo un escándalo. No podían quitarle su varita a una bruja, era un sacrilegio, como si le prohibieran ser una mago.

Por primera vez en su vida se sintió indefensa, desprotegida. Y luego sintió un miedo corrosivo invadirla completamente cuando llegaron los Dementores.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A veces se sentía miserable, se sentaba en una esquina de la celda y se ponía a hablar con su varita, la extrañaba tanto... Pronunciaba conjuros en voz baja, a veces los gritaba, dependiendo de su estado de ánimo.

Los días dejaron de tener validez para ella. La única razón que tenía para soportar todo aquello era la firme creencia de que el Señor Tenebroso no había muerto y de que un día volvería más poderoso que antes y la sacaría de allí, y la llenaría de halagos y recompensas por haberse mantenido fiel a él...

Y después de estado catorce años allí encerrada, por fin se cumplió su deseo: su Señor vino a por ella.

La sensación de la madera bajo sus dedos de nuevo... era agradable, volvía a sentirse completa. Una sensación que había añorado durante muchos años.

Al sujetarla por primera vez después de todo ese tiempo fue como renacer. Sintió como la madera vibraba en su mano, ambas ansiosas por volver a la acción.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El Señor Tenebroso los dejó hacer destrozos donde quisieran, como un festejo, como un aviso a la comunidad de que habían vuelto. Bellatrix no cabía en sí de dicha, cuando lanzó el primer maleficio fue estupendo. Había sido tan potente que pareciera que toda la magia que no pudo utilizar en Azkaban se había condensado, haciéndola más poderosa que nunca.

Era la primera vez que Bellatrix sentía tal poder, y que se preparasen, porque no iba a desaprovecharlo.

* * *

><p>Y? Qué tal? Les gustó? Recuerden dejar un review! :D Son mi comida de ficker (?)<p> 


End file.
